the wind talks back
by princess-wallflower
Summary: Sometimes, all a girl needs to cheer her up is a visit from an old classmate who happens to be a magician. An attractive magician, at that. Jack/OC


(suggested listening: The Chain by Ingrid Michaelson)

_**6 months** **before**** the Four Horsemen's first performance**_

New York City is hell in the rain.

At least, that's what Sophie D'Addario thought bitterly as she pushed through a throng of umbrella-toting people strolling down Broadway. With nothing but the clothes on her back and a stylish (but probably ruined) wool peacoat protecting her from the torrents of rain, Sophie was soaked to the bone and freezing cold. Her only comfort was the thought that her tiny little flat was only five blocks away, and then she could take a warm shower and cry her eyes out over her botched audition.

Auditioning for a New York Ballet Company perfomrance was gutsy – almost crazy. There were other, much easier companies and schools to audition for. But then again, Sophie had always been gutsy. So she hadn't been worried about the audition at all. And as those first few bars of music rang out in the nearly empty theater, it didn't seem like she had anything to worry about.

The dance was easy. Almost too easy. But somehow, as she transitioned from a flawless saut de chat into an arabesque en pointe, Sophie found herself sprawled on the floor. She was suddenly transformed from the beautiful ballerina to the dancer who thought she was a hotshot until her bad timing and cheap pointe shoes let her down.

That's enough. We don't need to see more. Thanks for coming.

The directors were sympathetic, but Sophie didn't want their sympathy. She wanted their approval. Hell, she wanted their _jobs_.

But now she would never get it. And it was her own damned fault.

Sophie reached up and furiously swiped at her face – she couldn't tell if the water running down her cheeks was tears or rain. Probably both. Either way, the water was blurring her vision, and suddenly she was tripping on uneven, slippery concrete and landing straight in the arms of a stranger.

"Oh my god, I am so so _so_ sorry. Thank you so much for catching me." Sophie said, blushing furiously as she untangled herself from the stranger. "Is there anything I can do to repay–"

"_Sophie D'Addario_?" the stranger asked in a disbelieving voice.

Sophie squinted at the face of the man in front of her. It was dark out, but the dim streetlamp a few feet away illuminated his features just enough that she could tell who he was. "_Jack Wilder_?"

Jack and Sophie had never been friends in the four years they attended high school together – he'd been more of a loner, and Sophie had a core group of friends she had never really strayed from. Still, meeting up with her former classmate again was a nice enough surprise that it briefly took her mind off of her audition.

A smile broke out on her fellow high school alumni's face. "It _is_ you! I haven't seen you since…"

"High school." Sophie confirmed, bringing a hand up to push her dripping hair back from her face.

"You're soaked." Jack said, frowning. "And you dropped your bag."

Sophie looked down and groaned when she saw her fallen duffel's contents spilling out onto the pavement, soaking up the still-falling rainwater like a sponge. As she crouched down to pick up her sopping wet leotard, Jack dropped to his knees next to her. "Let me help you with that."

"You're a true gentleman." Sophie said, smiling gratefully as she rung out her leotard and stuffed it into her bag.

Jack chuckled and handed her the rest of her wet dance attire. "My mom would be proud. And while I'm at it, take my umbrella. How far is your place?"

"Five blocks." Sophie said, standing up and slinging her duffel over her shoulder. "And thanks for the offer, but unless your umbrella has the magical power to dry me off, it's not going to do much good."

"Well, this is my building right here." Jack said, pointing to the expensive looking apartment complex behind him. "At least come inside and have some coffee or something."

Sophie raised an eyebrow. When had Loner Boy gotten so chivalrous?

"Well, since you asked so nicely… sure."

A genuine smile spread across Jack's handsome face. "Good."

Maybe her night wouldn't be _entirely_ miserable.

"Thanks again for doing this for me." Sophie said, wrapping the soft blanket Jack had handed her around her shoulders. She tried not to stare at her surroundings as she sunk down onto a pristine white couch, but Jack's apartment wasn't just gorgeous – it was huge. Like, _penthouse_ huge. Funny – she didn't remember him being rich in high school.

"No problem. I hope you like chai, cause it's all I've got right now." Jack asked, handing Sophie a steaming mug of tea. "The people I live with are picky about their hot beverages, and this is the only one they can agree on."

Sophie gave him a surprised look. "Who are you living with?"

"Colleagues." Jack said, sitting down on a chair across from her. "We're working on a magic act, actually. We're called the Four Horsemen."

Sophie sat up, surprised. "I've seen ads for that, actually. You're part of it? How did you even get the money to pull that off?" Sophie asked, picking up her mug of tea. She took a sip and smiled – it was milky, but she could taste cinnamon and a number of other spices. Yum.

"Friends." Jack said without hesitation, picking up his mug as well. "Influential friends. I've got quite a few."

"Hmm. Lucky you." Sophie replied, staring down into her mug.

"So." Jack said, and she looked up. He was smiling at her in a way that made her wonder when he had gotten_ so damn attractive_. "What brings you to New York? I'm surprised I haven't seen your name on Broadway yet." He grinned.

Sophie knew he was being kind, but his words couldn't help but sting a little as she remembered the events of that afternoon. "Well, we can't all be cute magicians with influential friends." Sophie said bitterly, frowning into her mug of tea.

When there was no reply from Jack, she lifted her head and said quickly, "Sorry. Sometimes I don't think before I say things, and-"

Jack just smiled. "Cute?"

"Pardon?" Sophie asked, annoyed at being interrupted.

"You called me a 'cute magician'." Jack said, leaning back in his armchair with a satisfied smile.

Sophie felt her face heating up. "Yeah, so?" she asked indignantly.  
Jack's smile softened. "Hey. You might not be a cute magician, but if it makes you feel any better, you're an awfully cute dancer."

Sophie felt her skin flush warm, and now she _knew_ she was blushing. Embarrassed but ridiculously pleased, she stared at her nearly empty mug, a smile playing at the corner of her mouth. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Jack said.

They sat in silence for a few seconds. Sophie set her mug down and said quietly, "I should probably go. Long day tomorrow."

Which was a complete lie – she had absolutely nothing to do the next day. But Sophie was pretty sure that if she stayed one more minute, nothing could keep her from jumping on Jack and kissing him until her lips fell off. And she barely _knew_ him.

Jack nodded. "Yeah. Let me grab your coat – I threw it in the drying machine so you're a little more comfortable going home."

"Oh, thanks." Sophie said. Seriously, could he be _any_ nicer?

Jack quickly returned with her coat, which, surprisingly enough, wasn't in bad shape. She shrugged it on and gave Jack another grateful smile. "Seriously, I cannot thank you enough for all of…" she gestured vaguely. "_this_. If there's anything I can do to repay you, which there probably isn't because you pretty much have everything, please just give me a call or something. But you don't have my number. I could give it to – mmph!"

Sophie's nervous rambling was abrubtly cut off by Jack's soft lips pressing against hers, and every coherent thought in her brain withered and died in that moment.

Jack's hands found her waist, and Sophie found herself wrapping her arms around his neck as the kiss slowly deepened. When air became necessary, Sophie pulled back and pressed her forehead against Jack's. "Holy _shit_."

Jack laughed nervously. "Uh, sorry?"

Sophie lifted her head and gave him a look. "Don't you dare apologize. That …that was…." she shook her head wordlessly. "Amazing."

Jack laughed. "What were you saying earlier about giving me your number?"

New York City is heaven in the rain.

* * *

**a/n: that ending didn't turn out quite the way I intended. should I change it? add another chapter? leave it be? suggestions and general feedback would be much appreciated. thank you for reading!**


End file.
